


Craving

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Begging, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Omega Alec Lightwood, Parabatai Bond, Teasing, forbidden relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: On the cusp of his heat, Jace teases his Omega Parabatai.Kinktober 2019 - Day 4 Alpha/Beta/Omega | begging





	Craving

“You lasted longer in training today than I expected,” Jace commented as he pushed his hair back off of his forehead as he glanced at his Parabatai from the corner of his eye. Alec was coated in sweat, cheeks flushed and eyes hazy as he stripped off of his shirt in the safety of his bedroom. 

“I know I’m nearing my heat, but that doesn’t mean I can’t kick your ass.” Alec shot back as he wiped at his throat and chest with a towel as he shifted on his feet, not looking at Jace as he did so. 

“I never doubted that, I just thought with all the times I pinned you down you would have given in sooner,” Jace shrugged as he gave up acting coy and walked closer to his Parabatai. Jace didn’t stop until the backs of Alec’s knees were hitting against the edge of his bed. Jace smirked and let his Alpha pheromones flare and watched as a glazed over look crossed Alec’s face and the light scent of slick began to fill the room. 

“Lay down Alec,” Jace whispered, not needing to put any force into his words as his Parabatai slumped almost boneless down onto the bed with his legs sprawled wide, inviting and so tempting as his sweatpants obviously tented and the crotch was growing wet with the Omega’s slick and pre-cum as his arousal spiked higher and higher. 

“Strip, let me see how slick you are Parabatai,” Jace said in the same low, hushed tone as he hooked his fingers in his belt loops as he stared down at Alec with a predator like glint in his eyes. 

Alec worked himself out of his soiled sweatpants before laying flat on the bed, his cock standing stiff from his groin and thighs wet with slick. 

“Hold yourself open for me, I want to see your wet hole,” Jace ordered on the side of sounding lazy as his Alpha pheromones and Alec’s Omega ones began to mix in the room, leaving a potent and heady scent behind. Alec’s cheeks darkened as he reached down and curled his fingers in the hollows of his knees before pulling his long legs up and apart. 

“Good Omega,” Jace crooned as he set one knee down onto the edge of the bed, unable to tear his eyes away from the way his Parabatai’s hole was glistening with fresh slick and clenching uselessly. 

“I wish you could see yourself Parabatai, see how wet and eager you are. You’re one touch away from begging for it aren’t you?” Jace hummed as he ghosted his fingers of his right hand over Alec’s quivering thighs, watching with a widening smile as Alec whined from the back of his throat and tossed his head to the side. It took everything he had not to close the gap between his and Jace’s skin. 

“Go on Parabatai, touch yourself where you need it the most, let me see you pleasure yourself,” Jace purred, flashing his Alpha eyes at his Parabatai for extra ‘umpf’. Alec gave a full-body shuddered and planted his feet firmly on the bed, his bent knees still giving Jace a good view. 

Jace leaned back and cupped the bulge in his pants as he watched with bated breath as his Parabatai reached between his thighs and without hesitation he shoved two of his fingers into his wet hole. Alec moaned as he lifted his hips and not wasting any time the Omega began to fuck his slick-dripping hole with his fingers. 

Jace’s mouth dropped open a bit as he watched entranced at the sight of his Parabatai so wanton and unashamed as he fingered himself open on the bed below the Alpha. Jace ground the heel of his hand against his aching crotch and wet his lips, unable to stop a growling noise that fell from his lips and shuddered at the responding keen that Alec made a moment later.

“Stop,” Jace choked out and watched amazed as every muscle in Alec’s body froze, his slick trickling out of his puffy hole around his shining fingers that were halfway inside of himself. Alec looked up at Jace with his lips parted and eyes hazy as he waited for his Parabatai to speak again. 

“I’ll finger you instead Parabatai, wouldn’t you like that? My fingers so deep inside of you that you see stars and while you soak my hand in your slick?” Jace purred as he slotted his hips between Alec’s thighs and teasingly rubbed his jean-clad crotch against Alec’s leaking cock and smiled as Alec arched his back and tightened his grip on the bed next to his head from where his arm had been flung up over it a little while ago. 

“Jace,” Alec murmured as he lifted his hips against the friction of Jace’s jeans before letting out an annoyed sound when Jace placed his hand on Alec’s stomach and pinned him lightly back onto the bed. 

“If you want that Parabatai, then… Beg,” Jace curled up his lips knowing full well that Alec hated begging, but if Jace took him right to that edge then the Omega would beg for him so beautifully. 

“Parabatai,” Alec closed his eyes as his cheeks burned as Jace stared down at him expectantly and slowly circled his hips. Alec felt like he was on fire as his heat reared its head and the harsh touch of Jace’s jeans against his cock and sensitive skin was making him feel like he was on fire. 

“Come on Alec, if you want your Parabatai inside of you then you know what you have to do.” Jace purred feeling a bit cruel as Alec let out a soft sob, but it only made his cock swell painfully against his jeans. 

“P-Please,” Alec whined as he risked looking up at Jace and a fresh wave of slick oozed out around his fingers that were still half inside of himself. 

“Please what?” Jace pushed as he trailed his fingers over Alec’s wet inner thighs and smiled when Alec outright moaned.

“Please Parabatai, Alpha, please finger me. Please, I need your touch so badly Alpha, Jace, please, please.” Alec broke at long last as his body trembled and his voice hitched as he looked up at Jace with glassy eyes.

“Such a nice plead Parabatai, how can I say no to that?” Jace leaned down and sealed their lips together at the same time Jace eased Alec’s fingers out of his hole and thrust three of his own into his Parabatai’s slick passage. Jace’s mouth muffled the cry Alec gave at the sudden action and his eyes rolled up into his skull as his cock spurted out his release, his slick soaking Jace’s hand at the same time.

“See, was that so hard Parabatai?” Jace crooned when the kiss broke and he kept moving and stretching his fingers from their place inside of Alec’s sopping wet channel even as Alec squirmed and panted at the stimulation so close to his orgasm. 

“Alpha, Parabatai, ohhh!” Alec moaned when Jace edged a fourth finger inside of him and nailed all four of them against his prostate. Jace watched as Alec shook apart below him, smirking at the way the Omega’s cock dribbled out more cum as his Parabatai’s second orgasm wracked his body, almost right on the tail end of his first one. 

“I’ll give you as many orgasms as you can handle Parabatai and then when you beg again, I’ll give you my knot and claim you the way I know you crave,” Jace promised as he took possession of his Parabatai’s mouth once more, content to stay with his Omega and to watch Alec come apart at the seams for him as many times as Jace wanted.


End file.
